Hightail Falls Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Hightail Falls Galaxy is a galaxy that appears in Super Mario Galaxy 2 for the Wii. The bulk of the galaxy accommodates the use of the Dash Pepper, which allows Yoshi to scale walls and steep slopes. The background in the galaxy features high waterfalls and rocks. Additionally, the music heard in the galaxy is an orchestrated arrangement of the athletic theme from Super Mario World for the SNES. The music speeds up when the Dash Pepper is used. Items Planets Starting Planet At the start there is a bridge with a Paragoomba that must be crossed. After crossing, Mario must crack a Yoshi Egg to release Yoshi. Mario and Yoshi are to move up a near-vertical ramp using a Dash Pepper. After the ramp flattens out, there are a set of platforms and then a second ramp, after which is the Launch Star. Giant Ramp Planet The ramp is the second planet of the galaxy. It is split into two halves: if Mario takes the left side up, he'll find Penguru at the top. The right side is shorter in length and easier to navigate, and ends with a Launch Star. Falling Platforms Planet The Launch Star from the Giant Ramp Planet leads Mario to this planet, where Yoshi must incorporate the Dash Pepper's speed capabilities to race across the falling platforms of this planet. Two different types of platforms exist here: solid, unmoving blocks, and grey, touch-sensitive plates. The latter will fall after a short time after Mario and Yoshi have stepped upon them. Few coins litter the course, located only upon the touch-sensitive platforms. The level's Teleporter is located here as well. Double Slope After Yoshi and Mario get past the Falling Platforms Planet, they will end up on this planet. Yoshi will need to eat a Dash Pepper and run up the left ramp. After navigating through all the pegs protruding from the slope and the turns, they will end up at the other side where there will be a bridge that connects this area to the Left Turn Slope. Left Turn Slope After crossing the bridge from the Double Slope, the duo will end up on this small, yet difficult slope. To the right of the slope is a Hungry Luma who will transform into the Grassy Planet if fed 30 coins. Yoshi will need to eat a Dash Pepper in front the slope to be able to run up it. There is one big moving platform and a sharp left turn at the top. The Comet Medal is located at this turn. After the two reach the other end, they will need to use the Flower Grapples to reach the U-Turn Slope. U-Turn Slope Once Mario and Yoshi cross the gap via Flower Grapples, they will end up on this final slope. This part is tricky as Mario and Yoshi need to make a sharp U-Turn at the top. There are many blocks that protrude from the slope that can cause some trouble. The Power Star is located on top of a diamond-shaped block. Grassy Planet After feeding the Hungry Luma thirty coins, it will transform into this planet, off in the distance. The planet is spherical and has a mixture of grassy and dirt terrain. The player must find all five Silver Stars that the Kleptoads, the only inhabitants of the planet, are carrying. After rescuing all five, a Power Star will appear. Stars (Missions) Hot-Stepping Dash Pepper When Mario arrives on this planet, he has to get Yoshi out of the Yoshi Egg. He has to guide him to the Dash Pepper so he can cross the slope and use the Launch Star located at the end of it. After using it, he'll get to the Giant Ramp planet. Mario and Yoshi have to do the same thing here: get the Dash Pepper to traverse the slope. The Launch Star is located on a platform to the right. After the Launch Star blasts off, the two heroes will land on the Falling Platforms Planet. To get across, Yoshi has to eat a Dash Pepper again. The Launch Star can be found at the end of the planet. After using it, Mario and Yoshi will land on the Double Slope Planet. Mario will need to use Dash Yoshi to run across the slope to the other side while avoiding pegs. After crossing the bridge, Mario and Yoshi will need to use Dash Yoshi to go up the slope and make a left turn at the top. After crossing a few Flower Grapples thereafter, they will end up at the final area. Dash Yoshi will need eat one more Dash Pepper. At the top, a sharp U-turn has to be made. The Power Star resides at the top right section of the bottom segment of the planet. Hightail Falls Speed Run The player will repeat the Hot-Stepping Dash Pepper mission. However, they only have three minutes to complete it. Meteors are present throughout the level and can cause Mario and Yoshi a hard time. Pieces of the platforms are also missing and Smeeches replaceParagoombas. Silver Stars in Hightail Falls The player will redo the Hot-Stepping Dash Pepper mission. However, they should collect 30 coins for the Hungry Luma located at the base of thd Left Turn Slope. After feeding the Hungry Luma the exact amount of coins, it will transform into the Grassy Planet. On this planet, the player will need to collect Silver Stars from Kleptoads. Once the player collects all five silver stars, it will transorm into a Power Star. Green Star 1 The player will redo the Hot-Stepping Dash Pepper mission. The first Green Star is located on the top of the Giant Ramp Planet. In order for the player to reach the Green Star, they must use Dash Yoshi. The player should stay to the left, avoiding the obstacles and getting a second Dash Pepper. They should reach the top of the planet, where Penguru and the first Green Star reside. Green Star 2 The player will redo the Hot-Stepping Dash Pepper mission. This time, they will need to make their way to the Left Turn Slope. The player must use Dash Yoshi to go to the top of the slope. However, instead of making a left turn, the player should go out of boundaries on the top portion and flutter jump to the purple block. The Green Star is located off-side to the right and can easily be obtained by using a Flutter Jump. Green Star 3 The player will redo the Hot Stepping Dash Pepper mission. They will need to make their way to the Left Turn Slope once again. However, they should use Dash Yoshi to reach the end of the planet and to the area with the Flower Grapples. The Green Star is located off-side to the right of the Flower Grapples. The player will need to use Yoshi to climb to the top of the grapples. They will need to execute a perfectly times Flutter Jump to obtain this star.